"Keeble Land" The Worlds First Amusement Park
This is Keeble Land, the ideal location for any family vacation. Keeble Land is the Worlds first ever amusement park. It is a landscape of pure adventure as you pick your favorite rides. Keeble Land is located in Cancas City, Chrombuerg's third largest city behind the capital and Las Hemvas. Ticket's are only 5 rupees at the moment. For information about each of the rides read below. RIDES!!!!!! The Wombat The Wombat is Keeble Land's largest roller coaster. It lasts nearly a minute and a half and is critic's favorite ride. It follows a series of tracks that mostly move up and down, Turn's that accur are not for any other amusement than just to change direction. The first drob of The Wombat is from an astonishing 160 feet. Scream Streak Scream Streek was the second ride created in Keeble Land. It is a serious of hard turns that spiral around at nearly 65 mph, this makes Screem Streak the fastest ride by 2 mph infront of The Wombat. Scream Streak is the type of ride that you can ride more than once, and still enjoy again. Cork Screw Cork Screw is a small little ride that packs a real punch. It climbs you to 80 feet before plumiting you into 10 consecutive horizontal loop's. It is Keeble Land's second fastest ride at 63 mph. If you are looking for a quick burst of fun, then this is the ride you are looking for. Tower Drop Tower Drop is a fun Tower based ride. It uses a serious of pullies to lift you to amazing heights of 200 feet, then drops you at nearly 40 mph before slowing you down to a stop and rising you up to 150 feet. Again you fall and stop, then rises to 100 feet. After the 100 foot drop you will finish. Tower Drop is a favorite amoung thrill seakers hoping to experience the closest thing to free-falling you can have. Igor Mountain Named after the man who invented it, Igor Stravinfik, this ride uses a wheel and axle to sping you around a large area in the manner of circle. If you like falling with style, you should definitly try this ride. (Sky Hawk) Hawk Eye (Coming Soon) Hawk Eye is the first suspended roller coaster of our park. It will be a roller coaster with the railing above you instead of below you. It will be designed off the patern of flight hawks take in the sky. This includes steep nose dives and wide as well as short cut turns. A part of this ride will be very similar to that of Cork Screw. This ride will have the cars decorated to look like a hawk, uncluding wings on each individual car and a beak on the front car. WWWW Tribute Museum This is a tribute to the many lives lost in the Whole Wide World War. It is filled with replicas of relics and machines used in the war, aswell as useful information about leaders, weapons, and battles that happened in the war. Other Small Rides Whirl Wind- spins you around as well as spinning the machine spinning you around. Spin Ception? (scrambled eggs) Bump-Mania- Drive your vehicle around ramming other participants, vehicles are bumpy. (bumper cars) Turning Table- pick your favorite mount and spin at a liesurly speed of 15 mph. (Merry-Go-Round) Ferris Wheel- Like Turning Table but spin vertically instead of horizontally. (Ferris Wheel)